


World Beyond the Mirror

by MadSpaceRam



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: 8-9 year project, Bethesda, BioWare, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slight Canon Divergence, Video Game Crossover, first time really writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSpaceRam/pseuds/MadSpaceRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the many threats vanquished, Harkon killed, Alduin slain, Miraak's death, and the second Great War come to pass. Civil War temporarily quelled. The Dragonborn, Astrid Hearthfire begrudgingly took the seat of the Ruby Throne and re-united The Empire under a new rule of The Dragon's Hearth 4th Era, on the 21st of Evening Star is when a strange witch comes through a large mirror that was found in a magically sealed Ayleid ruin. To Astrid she would not abandon her people with a threat of yet another war with the Dominion but the witch tells her of something that should not have been possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic ever....I'll try to stick to the games story to the letter, can't promise you I'll remember it all. The first chapter will be in Tamriel and a mini story of how she came to be the empress. This chapter may be short but I'll write a longer one for the next. For now I wanna see if anyone wants to read more of this. I had this idea for a very long time and I finally got my lazy ass in gear to get this down. Be warned I'm lazy and slow so if there is a long pause it could be multiple things. Anyway I may post some of the art work if I ever get to it on my tumblr http://bigpapa-ram.tumblr.com

Truly the only threat that was left was the civil war in Skyrim.

Astrid Hearthfire the destined Dragonborn, refuses to be involved much to the distress and anger of the two sides that very much want her to support them but with her hiding in High Hrothgar they couldn't do much. 

Even the Aldmeri Dominon couldn't touch the dragonborn for fear of the dragons that protect The Throat of the World now. 

Three years later Raylen 'Telvanni', both mentor and father-figure to Astrid, arrives to bear news. Emperor Titus Mede is ill and he has heard of what the dragonborn has done. He wants to speak with her.

At first she refused but later she agrees only if her presence is hidden. Once there he had told her that he wants Astrid to be his successor to the Ruby Throne. Astrid however refused before he even finished but Raylen persuaded her that they need a dragonborn back on the throne so that Tamriel could be a united empire once more.

For an entire year she planned how to get around the Dominion without revealing her plans. The Civil War was still going strong as ever but they had yet to do much. So, she didn't bother much for now.

Ten years gone by and the emperor now lies dead, Astrid had united the people and won hearts to sit on the Ruby Throne after much hard work. After being crowned the Aldmeri Dominion attacked once again as the 2nd Great War started but it wasn't much of a war with the Dragonborn. With her strength she was able to bend the Dominion to her rule after an entire year of it. 

The white-Gold Concordat was burned to ash, with the worship of Talos reinstated. Of course the Dominion is not truly part of it and still wants to wage war.

~~~~~~~~~~present day~~~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of the day with everyone socializing, working, and standing guard, but today a large escort of Imperial guards and scholars return with a rather large mirror that has been uncovered. Reeh-Jah, an Argonian who's a personal friend and bodyguard to Astrid has been on edge lately with recent attempts on her life.

Empress Astrid refuses to cower and hide in the tower and still walks around the capital to both mingle with the citizens and spar with the fighters guild. 

"Your majesty please! You can't go out at this time with assassins stalking the White-Gold tower!" Reeh-Jah was practically running trying to keep up with Astrid's long strides. Wearing a slightly regal attire that was a mixture of Imperial and Nordic styles.

"I will not cower like a milk drinker Reeh! They have tried countless times! Yet, hey have all failed. I-" She stops speaking as she slows her pace at the scene in the entry way. People were gawking at the large cloth covered object that looked like some framed painting waiting to be reviewed.

"What's this?" Astrid asked in wonder as she slowly walked up to the large framed object. "Ah! Your majesty!" A breton in rich robes excitedly strides up next to Astrid. "I am Alfred Vines, an Ayleid Ruins researcher. We had found this magical artifact in a locked chamber near Dwemer ruins. 

"It was very well hidden off in one of the side rooms with multiple wards." Astrid looks to it in excitement wanting to learn more. 

Her inner scholar was showing for all to see. It was a bit hard for most to realize this is their Empress who might I add would bench press a bolder, so to see this 7'3'' Nord gush over old magical artifacts is a sight to see. "You seem quiet interested your highness." Reeh-Jah rolled his eyes as he kept a close eye on the man with distrust. "Yes well, in my youth I was both a bard and a scholar."

Alfred looked at her with a bit of a shocked look. "Well! I must say you may love this. Once we reach our destination I will regale you with all that I know so far about this artifact, If you have the time your majesty." Astrid beamed. 

"Of course! I was planing on a simple stroll today but I would love to study this artifact as well...if that is alright." The researcher smiled. "Of course! I would be happy for you to accompany me." So they continued to haul this mysterious large artifact up the steps, with great struggle. Astrid was far too excited to wait so she helped much to the protesting workers for one of her status to do any labor work. She ignored them of course. With Astrid's help, they had finally reached the room of magical artifacts placing the large almost thick like frame up against a wall in the far corner.

"Please remove the tarp."Alfred asked once the men placed it down. The men tugged the fabric off with one pull reveling a very elegant mirror that seems to have a very distorted reflection.

What surrounds the glass is light gold-bronze colored vines with leaves and two decretive dragons stand guard on either side with their heads bowed and folded wings hugging the 10 foot mirror. Astrid was in awe at the sight and had stepped slightly closer to it feeling the air around it, the magic around it felt old but foreign. Raylen had entered the room in a rush wondering what all the talk was about and seen Reeh-Jah back up in fright at the sight of the thing, but he too was in awe. 

"This mirror was found very deep down in a secluded room off to the side with very strong, old barriers. It had taken quiet a bit of time to completely rid of it but thankfully it wasn't too hard. The magic was old and waning, but what I find most peculiar about this mirror is the fact that it doesn't reflect the room its in at all!" He pointed out. Astrid had at this point was almost touching it as she wanted a better look into the mirror. 

He was right. There was no indication of her own reflection at all, instead she saw what looked like a very green forest but was slightly darker like Valenwood. It was very blurry and it seems as though the mirror is dented to all oblivion! Thankfully that wasn't true. 

The man was still talking but she tuned him out to listen to the slight hum of magic from the mirror, it sounded like music but it was hard to make out the song. She wanted to touch it. "Your Majesty." Raylen's voice snapped her out of her slight trance. "I'd advise we look into this matter another time sadly, the council would like to speak with you about the recent attempts on your life and-" Astrid loudly groaned making Raylen squint in slight disgust at the sound. 

"Please refrain from making that sound, you are in public." He could hear a few giggles and huffs from the people around. Astrid did this sort of childish thing to show the people she may be their empress but she was a person and couldn't stand being feared or placed on a pedestal. Astrid waved her hand with a small grin. "Fine fine, lets just get this over with so that I may have a better look at this beauty." She gestured to the mirror before following the dunmer out the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daylight was gone by the time she had been freed from the Councils 'torture'. As much as she hated it she had to agree with them that she could no longer freely leave the inner walls of the city and had to be accompanied by at least four guards for just a simple stroll. Overkill.

Apparently the black brotherhood was up and running again and someone had thought that they may be targeting her. Letting out a heavy sigh as she was just about three feet from the door she heard a commotion, entering the room she was welcomed with the mirror wavering with a slight glow to it. The humming she heard earlier had intensified to where she thought she heard words but they didn't form words that she would recognize, there was no voice just this loud melodic humming of magic.

"What's going on here?" Walking up to the researcher Alfred, with a stoic face demanding an answer. She would love to have this here but if it put her people in danger she will destroy it. "I am unsure your highness! O-one moment we were writing down notes and trying to make a few theories of the possible origins, then suddenly we felt a wave of unknown magic flow forth from the mirror!" Looking back at the towering thing she could see ripples on the glass as if a pebble was tossed into a lake. 

Raylen was trying to calm the panicking argonian just as the mirror's glass brightened more and making those closest to it back up from it. The guards burst in with swords at the ready as a figure steps out. The mirror's light dulled slowly back to the way it was before hand. "My my, it has been ages since my eluvian was freed from the depths."

A strange elder woman, the sound of her voice sent a chill down Astrid's back. Greyed almost white hair pulled back to shape of dragon like horns, her attire reminded Astrid of the hagravens but with more class and the legs were fully armored. Despite age she didn't look half bad unlike the hagravens. When she appeared the guards ushered the scholars out and quickly walked up to their Empress.

The two guards tried to pull Astrid out of the room but she refused to budge. "Who are you!" She demanded, her voice seemed to rumble with a bit of anger as she glared at the intruder with distrust. Standing straighter, towering over the mysterious, likely powerful, old woman. "My dear no need to be so forceful, I go by many names Asha'bellanar, Witch of the Wild, an old hag who talks too much... but you.. you may call me Flemeth." Astrid shook off the guards as she strolled right up to the strange woman. "...My apologies, I should have been a little less forceful. " Astrid however did not drop her unease and distrust as she looked the old woman in the eyes.

Astrid's voice lowered a bit into a more curious tone. "I am Astrid H-" Raylen interrupted. "Empress, you are talking to Empress Astrid Hearthfire, and you Flemeth, are trespassing in a restricted area and are an uninvited guest to-" Astrid turns her head to Raylen her personal adviser, holding a hand up to get his attention. "Raylen how is she trespassing if she doesn't even know where she is." Flemeth smile widened at that and gave a whole hearted laugh. "Haha oh dear girl, I much appreciate you defending me but I do know where I am and intended on coming regardless because this is the only way I could enter."

Astrid looks back at Flemeth. "The only way-?" The dunmer narrowed his eyes at the woman interrupting Astrid once more. "And what is it you intend to do hm?" He snapped clearly annoyed at this fool old woman's antics.

"My such hostility though I expect no less from an old vampire adviser hmm~?" This caught him off guard slightly, yes he is a vampire and yes he is a personal adviser to the empress most knew that but to have someone from a possible foreign person to know *what* he is exactly. "Do not fret I am not here to harm your empress, I have come to bare news and a discovery you would want to seek out." Astrid was taken back but slightly intrigued. Raylen was about to speak again but she stopped him before he could say anything... again.

"That's all well and fine but I can not simply up and leave on an adventure when we may face another war on our doorstep." Flemeth seemed to have found that slightly funny. "Oh but my dear you wouldn't be gone too long do not fret, but it is important you seek it out to complete your claim of your throne." It's true some of the other provinces don't entirely agree that this human nordic woman who is from a humble but not of royal or noble blood could truly rule the empire, Dragonborn or no the Oblivion Crisis was the end of the Septims who had dragon blood to have need to sit on the Ruby Throne for the dragon fires remain lit.

"I had come across whispers from my followers that an ancient artifact not of my world had appeared not too long ago. I do believe it is called Chim-el Adabal or better yet the Amulet of Kings, The Ruby Diamond."

The whole room went silent, till Raylen broke that silence. "B-but that's impossible! It was destroyed! the hero of Cyrodiil witnessed it shatter!" The old dunmer yelled skeptically. "Even so it seemed to have reformed but reformed in the wrong world, it is an Aedric artifact." Reylen shook his head "Aedric artifices can't re-" "This one did." Flemeth shot back. Astrid stood there thinking it over after the two have finally silenced as Flemeth looks over to her. "Alright...fine." sighs. "....I'll go."

"Astrid you can't!" He stood in front of the nord looking up to her with a stern look. "I can and I will Raylen if the amulet of kings is back I must seek it out!" Everyone in the room were uneasy but hopeful for the return of The Red Diamond. Raylen scowled at Astrid who simply stared the dark elf down, with a heavy sigh from the dunmer, his hands fly up as a signal to his surrender. 

"Fine...but at least gather your things before you go, I will take care of the empire while you're gone." Astrid seemed to have beamed at him picking him up and giving Raylen a tight hug. "GAH! You're going to break me before I can even do a thing!" Dropping him down Astrid smiled sheepishly. She was happy, happier then she has ever been since she traveled all across Skyrim. She missed it. She missed adventuring into the unknown.

"I will wait here until you are ready." Flemeth simply said with a motherly smile that seemed to un-nerve the elf. "I would dress warmly if I were you by the way. We will be located in a region called the Frostbacks." Astrid tilted her head with curiosity. "Where is it I will be going? As a matter a fact you kept calling it your world as if its not here on Nirn." Flemeth's yellow eyes seem to bore into Astrid's icy blues "It is in a world where magic is feared, and wars of tainted creatures happen every 200 or 400 years. Truthfully, this world is tamed compared to yours and perhaps richer with raw magic. Thedas.... I will tell you more once you are set up."

"Alright..." With that Astrid left the room as well as everyone else who was there casting a glance at the witch, the only ones who stayed was Raylen, Reeh-jah and two guards at the door watching the witch with caution. The argonian sat down with his hands on his face shaking a bit, he had a long day and had been at his wits end. "Reeh-Jah are you feeling alright?" It was several minuets before he replied. "I just...need a moment..." Honestly he needed the day off and a strong drink. Turning back to the witch who simply stood there Raylen contemplated if he should let the dragonborn go alone. The Dominion will think the empress fled and will spread their poisonous lies. 

"Do not fret dear boy, she will be fine, and so would your home. Your world is an arena compared to mine after all." She said with a chuckle. Raylen huffed a laugh at that statement, the irony of that. "It is not that I fear for her safety per say, it is the fact that we will once again be with out a dragonborn for a time...but we have survived without one for quite a long time. How long will she be gone?"

He asked leaning on the wall beside the mirror. "Time runs differently for both worlds, I can not say, what I do know however is that this worlds time runs slower then mine. It could be a year here and 20 years over there, who can say." He was about to ask another question but she had interrupted him. "Your dragonborn will age at this worlds rate." She added with a smile. The conversation came to a close soon after that. It was well close to midnight when Astrid returned, geared up in her old armor plus some. 

Carrying an old small satchel and large bag on her back filled with camping gear she was soon followed by a guard with a straight face that had led her horse in which had more bags on it. Flemeth laughed at the sight as Raylen shook his head. "Your majesty..." "Raylen i'd be crazy if I left Midnight behind!" She huffed like a child puffing up her chest. 

"I will not argue with you..." She smiled then glanced over to the side where the argonian was sitting before. "By the way where did Reeh go?" The guards didn't realize the Argonian had left. "He had left to drink himself into a stupor a while ago while I was speaking with Flemeth here." Astrid shook her head as she took the reins of her almost completely black horse, it has some specks of white on its flank like stars. Walking up to the mirror, Flemeth turned and lightly touched the mirror making it shimmer in light.

"We will be entering an area most called the crossroads first, once there I will explain a little more about this world so that you may blend in. It would be best if no one knew your true origins my girl. At least not yet" She said with a smirk. With a final nod Flemeth walked into the mirror, Astrid turned to Raylen giving him a small hug. "Don't you worry too much ok? I'll be fine." 

Raylen smiled softly. "You better come back in one piece, I can not loose my only child." With that the Dovahkiin and her ride disappear into the mirror and the eluvian goes silent. The magic he had felt as well suddenly went silent too, it feels dormant now. He will start to worry very soon he had no doubt.

Raylen stared at the thing for several minuets before ordering guards to take it to the Empresses room under lock and key as well as a heavy amount of guards to protect the only way home for the dragonborn.


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW- two years... i suck balls. okay well- heres chapter two of my grand fail- I'm working on the third so i can get things going instead of leaving everyone hanging like this. I edited the first chapter so there isn't spelling errors and things sound better and probably make more sense now. Also some origins have been edited while i was being a doof anyway i hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> 2/20/2018 edit: I suck. went back and edited first chapter...again. and this one too.

To say the least Astrid did not expect what had happened, after she stepped into the mirror or eluvian as she learned. Was this empty place filled to the brim with more mirrors. Some dark, some broken, some deactivated or no longer of use, they even looked different to one another a few duplicates here and there but over all they were all unique. Fog covered the area thickly with the buildings in the distance slightly obscured from her vision. In the days of Arlethan it was no doubt a bustling place as well as beauty with its metal like trees.

Flemeth has told her extensive history on Thadas, from well known Chantry stories to fabled Dalish tales. She told her mostly common knowledge that most nobles and royals have the luxury or knowing. When the subject of the Tevinter Imperium was discussed, she felt angry. Slavery. Astrid greatly disliked the Imperium but she kept her mind open for a possible good side. Which was rewarded as the old witch had told her not many have the choice unless they want to starve. She felt bad for the people having to live such a life, but who's to say half of them dislike their country.

The geography of Thades took some explaining to do but she got the gist of where everything and everyone is- culture wise. Where she will be is 'The Frostbacks' near the entrance to Orzammar. The little fact that dwarves were a thing fascinated her and thought they were dwemer till Flemeth said they were not of Nirn at all. Which she was disappointed about, but still interested.

She had shown curiosity when Qunari came up and wondered their origin but Flemeth wouldn't say, or she didn't really know herself. Astrid doesn't understand the qun.

Humans were not as separated as Nirn's humans as well as the mer. Elves or elvhen surprised her because all of them were known to be shorter then humans but taller then dwarves. There were of course Dunmer and Bosmer that were known to be slightly shorter then some humans but Altmer were taller then humans and even Orsimers were as well. However these elves, they are one and the same just one group living in cities while the other in wondering clans.

She felt pity for them, their mistreatment and what they had to go through. If Astrid met these city elves. She'll help them. One thing at a time sadly, the amulet is a top priority.

For a few hours as they walked from one end to the other Flemeth has finally went to the subject of the darkspawn.

*Darkspawn* set heavily on her tongue with distaste, but also confusion. "How can this 'Maker' allow such a thing to plague all of the land poisoning it with it's taint bringing harm to innocents? That is no divine." The Divines never speak directly to their followers unless pushed to. This? She isn't one bit liking this 'Maker' unless he's like the Skaal's Maker. Flemeth didn't answer as they walked along this broken road. Astrid was mulling over all the information she was given, she also thought it would be a good idea to write all this down in one of her books so she wouldn't forget any important info.

The Nord didn't notice they have arrived to the mirror she would be using. "And here we are." Flemeth stated as they stop in front of an enormous eluvian. "This is where you will start your journey my dear. I must tell you Thedas is on the verge of another blight soon, you can go where ever you wish to from this point on, for I know not where the amulet is." Flemeth said frowning.

Astrid looks to the mirror trying to see the other side as Flemeth activates it. "Thank you for this Flemeth... but...I must ask why is it you thought to inform me instead of look for it yourself and keeping it?"

Flemeth looks to her with a smile. "Tis not something I would be able to use or control." She stated without further explanation. Astrid lightly touches the mirror watching it ripple for a moment before turning to her packs putting on her skaal made jacket to keep warm.

"Again...thank you.." Flemeth smiled chuckling a bit. "You needn't thank me girl now go on, time is ticking." She teased as she turns to leave. Astrid watched for a moment before turning back to the mirror and leading Midnight her horse, into the mirror and into the cold windy night that will greet our dragon empress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Winter's breath~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Frostbacks were a lot like skyrim's light blizzards, if she had a guess it was maybe beginning to mid autumn, when she left it was Evening Star. Midnight slowly trotted as they traveled out of the frostbacks through the thick woods and rocky terrain. After hours of walking she had finally found the entrance to Orzammar. Looking around seeing a few short people around stalls selling wears, they remind Astrid of a much shorter nord which she found quiet funny. Finding a small well near the center she got a bucket and got some water from said well so that midnight can have a drink. When a tall human woman and a gigantic black horse comes strolling in, people can't help but ogle. 

Looking around she finally noticed its almost night out. Looking for a place to set up camp she spots a good little clearing a little farther out from the large doors to the underground, getting out all her gear and set up a small camp. Getting out some dry horker meat for a small meal as her horse went and nibbled at the grass not too far away.

She watched the night sky for some time, and noted there is two moons just like back home. Both are stark white however. Interesting. At least it's similar to home at least, not the same but.. similar. Deciding to call it a night she goes into her small tent and takes off her armor and places it near her. Not bothering to strip her clothes and boots in case she needed to defend herself on a whim, keeping her knife close. Astrid lies down on her bed roll looking up at the ceiling of her tent. 'So....on another great quest...for a lost powerful artifact..' She thought before drifting to sleep.

The next morning she woke to the sound of carts rolling in and voices outside, light has yet to penetrate the mountains. 'I might as well start early..' Getting up and out of her tent and shivered slightly at the chill of the light wind. 'Winter is coming...very soon..' Stretching and popping her joints before grabbing her armor and coats heading out of the tent.

Rounding the tent after stepping out Astrid spots her horse had decided to lay down tonight cuddling up right next to the tent. "hey there boy." she cooed waking the horse up fully. Petting his snout and helping him stand up to get all geared up.

The nordic woman took her time packing up her bedroll, tent and blankets on saddle. Double checking her gear, everything is where is should be. Taking out a large piece bread with cheese she east her breakfast watching the dwarves around the entrance to the mountain. Some had packed up to leave and some were setting up their stuff.

The sun slowly rose a bit over the mountain now just nearly peaking out, the large stone doors open. Astrid watched like a hawk, a group of people. Humans, elves, and dwarves. By the looks of it thirteen people most in blue and silver armor. 

'Could this be those Grey Wardens that witch told me about?' She questioned in her mind watching the group still. They are talking to a few merchants, last minute supplies likely.

One of the men spotted her after he was done talking to one of the dwarves at a stall. The man who spotted her was in heavy armor too and had a bit more decor on him then the others. The man in griffon armor strode to her.

Midnight nickered as the man got closer getting a better look of the man, he was average sized male human, black hair and beard, around maybe his late thirties maybe early forties. "Can I help you?" She asked stoically as the man stopped a few paces from her not wanting to invade her space. "I was perhaps wondering if you were a skilled warrior." Astrid squints her eyes slightly at the question, cocking her head a bit as she crosses her arms. "Aye, that I am... why are you ask'in?" "My name is Duncan Commander of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden. I was hoping to ask if you would join our cause to fight the upcoming blight." 

Well that request was out there. Remembering some bit of info of the blight Flemeth told her, that blights were led by archdemons. Large corrupted dragons known to have been the old gods of Tevinter. She became weary of this request, for she has not just dragon blood in her but the soul of a dragon. What would that do to her? There was a sliver of fear. 'He must be conscripting.' she thought in worry. "I'm sorry but I'll have to turn down your offer...and don't conscript me." Duncan didn't seem surprised by the refusal part, but slightly taken him back by the last part. "My good lady I wouldn't do that unless it was needed." 

Astrid seem to have calmed a bit by that, not much. "I'm going to Ostagar though. However... I didn't think to buy a map...are you...?" Hoping he'll at least let her tag along since Flemeth didn't think to give her a damn map, maybe she should find a merchant that's selling those. Duncan seem to consider this glancing over his shoulder at the fairly medium group that is finished gathering their things into the carriage, looking back at her "I wouldn't mind. We will leave in a few moments, you may join the group when you are ready." He said with a final short bow before going back to the group to check on things.

'He may think I might change my mind...' she thought. Placing her packs onto Midnight and strapping the saddle on making sure he'd comfortable. she leads her horse over just as the group start to head out. She noticed the were two more men not in the warden.

As most of the men plus a woman, besides Duncan, looked wide eye'd at Astrid as if she had two heads. "You Chasined? Or Qunari?" one of the men asked ignorantly. Flemeth had said to keep her background a secret for now for whatever reason why 'for now'. "Like I'd know...maybe." She simply stated. It was believable at least, no human woman was as tall as she is. She heard from Flemeth that Chasind could be tall like the Qunari. Astrid has in the past wondered if she had giants blood. ironic.

"Pretty one at that." A man is rouge like armor said, he has black hair and a smirk on his face eyeing Astrid up and down. "Maybe tone the flirting down will you? That gaze looks like she'll snap you in half." The elf told the flirt. He had poor clothing moved closer to the mage for warmth. The mage was kind to try and keep him warm. Getting a better look at the shivering boy and the mage. The elf had brownish red hair pulled back into a pony tail. His voice had that of a teen just done maturing, with a care-free sound to it. 

"Where you from?" The mage asked, he was using his staff as a walking stick, standing proud, his voice was deep, mellow, and calm. The question gave her pause but showing as if she doesn't wish to share. Where in truth she has no idea where to place where she is from, thankfully someone moved on with the questions.

"You join'in us? The grey wardens I mean." The dwarven female, looked very dirty as if she has been rollin in the dirt, she has an odd tattoo on her right cheek, her short red hair sticking out in different directions. The dwarf sounded a bit rough around the edges. 'She's dealt with a lot of bullshit.' Astrid commented in her mind. "No. I'll just be traveling with the rest of you to Osagar." She stated again. 'I won't be sticking with these people for long.'

"I have to ask one more thing...." She looks over to the care-free elven boy. "Where on Andraste's tits did you find that behemoth of a horse?" She smiled at that chuckling a bit. "Midnight here? 'is one of a kind, he's a breed warhorse." Looking over the stout Stallion looked as big as a hart or bigger with more muscle on it. He had jet black fur and hair, his hair was braided with a lot of tiny little beeds like Astrid while his mane was cut short with its bangs long in the front covering it's eyes. It even had a short beard on the beast. Over all the large horse was meant for the winter areas so it gave a bit of a hint to the man in robes what area she came from. 

(note: Think of a sorta fluffy Norwegian war horse)

The questioning finally ended with that as the group traveled Gherien's Pass then onto the Imperial road. At some point Astrid lent her skald jacket to the male elf. He was grateful and so was the mage. She has learned the flirty man's name to be Daveth and his nervous looking armored friend Ser Jory. That man seemed far to skittish around the Nord making her agitated at his lack of balls 

The male dwarf with the long golden beard and hair, is named Nate Aeducan. Apparently a noble in exile. I didn't press him. He seemed to have appreciated that, the man looked defeated. He didn't need a nosy stranger to poke at him. 

The rough dwarf was called Natia Brosca, a 'duster' as she said. Never liked how they cast dwarves to the side like that, she merely shrugged at my dislike for it. She didn't care even been far too use to it. Astrid feels she gave up trying to fight the system. She would have been appreciated back home by the Companions, she seems like a good drinking buddy. 

The elven man that had been shivering his nickers off is Darrian Tabris, he was in fact a very cheery elf. Cracking jokes here and there with another man named Alistair. The boy seemed no older them 19 or 20. Too young.

Alistair was a full on grey warden she learned, he seemed like a skilled warrior. He even started to chat her up which in turn she messed with him. Making the group of men laugh. Poor Alistair was beat red as Astrid laughed when she asked if he had even been layed.

The elven female that kept glaring at both the talkative men was Athires Mahariel, if she wasn't so broody Astrid would have chatted her up too. The woman was a sight to see, jet black bushy hair that just seem too perfect. Squared strong jaw and narrow oval void black eyes and some sort of pale pink tattoo on her freckled face. she was very quiet and seemed to hang around Alistair and Duncan a lot. She is a fully fledge grey warden too with a tweaked armor set with a Griffon on. A fluffy cloak she wears from the wind and her feet slightly bare with a sort of elven design.

The human man who was wrapped in a thick robe and cloak, blue and silver was it's color and accents, called Haythem Amell. The Nord had been listening to the hum of his magic. The sound it made was so different yet the same like her own. It sounded muddled though, greener? Felemeth has told me to great length of the overall dislike and fear of magic here in Thades. Astrid will have to be carful not to use magic, she hopes she won't have to, her magic feels slightly muddled here as if something is trying to put a damper on her soul. Must have been when first arriving here, it feels like it's waning like that veil was second guessing her magic. she didn't draw magic from the fade, it's past it. She drew on magic from the very heavens.

The rest of the group of wardens mostly left Astrid alone with a few pokes and prodding to get to know her and some of the older wardens trying to get her to join, no matter how much they pushed, the three older grey wardens she had yet to learn their names kept trying. Astrid mostly ignored or outright declined.

Finally they arrive at their destination, It took two and a half days to get to Ostagar. Not that she was complaining but it started to grate on her nerves how some of the wardens were trying to force her to join their cause. Noble sure, but she could not! She has no idea what that tainted blood would do to her. Yes, she knows they drank darkspawn blood, Flemeth only told her that. She tried to have pushed for more answers but she wouldn't. 'I'd have to find it on my own.'

As the fairly large group approach the gates Astrid sees a man in shining gold armor. 'Fool you'll attract more then you can deal with...' She had a good guess with the small crown on his head with two guards accompanying him that it was King Cailan. "OH! Duncan!" Duncan seemed a tad surprised. "King Cailan..I didn't expect a-" "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun." The man smiled giving a pat on the shoulder. 

The older grey warden's ushered the recruits to the front so that the king can see them, Astrid kept to the side in the back. "Not if I can help it your majesty.." The king seemed to have beamed. "Then i'll have the mighty at my side in battle after all, Glorious! The other wardens told me you found a few promising recruits. I take it this is them?" He said looking to the Ser Jory, Daveth, Nate, Natia, and Darrian.

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty." Duncan said as Cailan walks to the side to stand in front of the newbies. "There's no need to be so formal Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all, Friends might I have your names?" At this point Astrid had tuned them out as the five introduced themselves to the king.  
as they spoke Astrid looked for a way to get around them without the king spotting her of course that wasn't going to happen as he instantly spotted her. Damn her height sometimes, she swore in her mind.

"Oh, you are the woman the wardens said that was accompanying Duncan. Are you only here to join the rank and file in the troops?" He asked "I admit they never did say you were Chasind...though you don't quiet look like one." Again, the ignorance but she kept polite, all those years playing a nice noble paid off. "I'm not sure your grace." She stated without correcting the king, she was really unsure the type of ruler he was if he was corrected so she played it careful. 

"My apologies my lady, you seem a very capable warrior to have, I thank you for coming to help in the battle against the darkspawn. Might I have your name?" "Astrid Hearthfire, your majesty." The others couldn't get more then her first name but the king got it in one fell swoop. "Well Astrid welcome to Ostagar, you'll need to head over to the training area, where the captain is to make sure your name to written down so if anything happens we can identify you."

He said then looked back to duncan. "Sorry to cut this short, I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies." Astrid seems intreated now oddly enough. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here in less then a week." Duncan said to Cailan. "Ha, Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.

Astrid has to speak up this time after that statement. "Your majesty it's wise to not be so eager for another battle, we all do not know if it will be another victory. Maybe they are giving you that false security thinking this is nothing..." The grey warden recruits seem to have been taken back by her speaking up like that, Duncan hummed in agreement with Astrid but also seemed to have disapproved of her speaking up like that, but let it slide.

"I'm not even sure this is a true blight." Cailan didn't seem angered by her statement but seems to have acknowledge it. He turned and started to walk giving the signal for Duncan and Astrid to follow as he continued to speak. Astrid was taken back by this a tad as Duncan ushered the rest to head to camp. "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." The group of wardens and the recruits pass them. Only The king his guards, Duncan and Astrid are left. Duncan turns back to Cailan. "Disappointed your majesty?"

The king had his back to them as he answered. "I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled grey wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." This put Astrid off. "War isn't a child's story sir, war isn't pretty or magnificent. If you think like that...it'll get you killed..." The king looks her in the eyes seeming to search. 

Then he chuckles giving her a smile. "You sound like Loghain, you two would get along well." He jest, Astrid on the other hand was not amused, he may not be her king but he was this nations king and from what she heard by Flemeth he was well loved. naive, spoiled king it seems. Astrid crossed her arms with a small frown on her face. "Have you been in many battles, my lady?" He asked. "Ay, I have and none of 'em were pretty, sure bards spin the tale to be pretty but in reality... Well lets just say reality is a cruel old hag." Cailan seems to have thought about it but disregards is non the less. Shocking. "Well when I get the time you must regal me with your stories, now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party, Farewell Duncan, Astrid."

With that the king and his guards turn and walk away. Duncan walks up to Astrid looking up at her. "That was very bold my lady, at least he didn't take offense to it." He motioned her to follow so she did. "What the king said is true however. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here." Astrid looked at him skeptically arms still crossed. "He didn't seem to take the darkspawn threat very seriously." 

"hmm.. true, Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us." Duncan seemed to have wanted to say more but stops leading Astrid into the encampment. "You are sure there is an archdemon?" She asks gain back his attention. "I can not ask the king to act solely on my feelings.."

"Then we should move more quickly." Duncan paused a moment. "Have you...thought to join us, my lady?" She shakes her head. "No, but with how things are being ran around here I will seek this Loghain for more information." "Teirn Loghain." He corrected. "It may not be wise, he has been busy as of late with preparations for the upcoming battle." Astrid figured that. "But first maybe a good hot meal." That pulled a short chuckle from Duncan. "I agree. We have until nightfall before the battle. I must go to my recruits, I hope you'll be fine on your own?" There was a short pause. "Yes, I'll be fine thank you for letting me tag along Duncan." With that he gave her a short bow before heading over to his recruits.

Astrid finally notices the very large group of wardens walking about in one area prepping things, to her immediate right is a few large tents with two heavy armored guards at the front while inside the blocked off area there were a few mages practicing outside said tents. To the left a bit in the distance is the army itself in platoons, some training some having a small break. There were a few people running here and there preparing. in front of her a little ways looked to be a kennel, filled with curiosity to see a mabari she walks up to it.

Looking in spotting the large almost pony sized dogs she almost fell in love wanting to get one of them some time later. Leaving them alone she looks for a stable for her horse. Spotting one in the far corner near the training area she brings midnight to the stable master. Upon seeing the very large horse he was curious as for the breed. Astrid shrugged pretending not to really know besides that its a war horse, she told him he's a good boy and doesn't need to be stuffed in any of the tiny carrells. She led midnight to the side taking off all the pacts and gear so he can relax after that long trip.

Astrid explored around the area of Ostagar getting to know where is what and who is whom. Getting a better feel of the place. She seem to be near where the strategies are planed out seeing a large table with maps on it and other things. A few guards posted around so she avoided getting closer just in case, when she didn't realize she just bumped into someone. Both of them were cause by surprise not paying attention. Astrid only staggered back while the other person not so lucky. "By all the is-" A man swore who was currently now on the ground.

Realizing what happened she was fast to help the man that staggered up noting the older look about him, black hair and a permanent frown on the mans face, which was scowling. "Forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going." She told the man getting a better look at him. He was in silver armor that seemed regal on it's own. 'Could this be?-' The man interrupted her thoughts. "I as well, it seems we both weren't looking." He has a hold on some sort of clipboard with a lot of paper on it, not one out of place thankfully.

"No harm done." The scowling man looked up at her face and seemed to have examined her for a moment, her face lightly dusted with a few scars on her chin with a slight square/round face. Hair being a light blond almost platinum with a pink tint to it in the high sun, she had tied it into a large tight bun mostly contained in the black fur making it appear silver in contrast. Astrid stood a good few heads taller making his about breast level to her which is bizarre for those not use to her unnatural height.

He seems to be now checking out her attire which she had promptly changed before arriving here in her armor without the skaal jacket she had on that obscured it. Now her old armor in full view, it wasn't like the other armor in Tamriel. This was of her own making, made from scratch for over two months she worked on this. Her armor has softer edges. Black wolf fur covers the back of her neck/head around the sides of her neck stopping at the gorget, her neck hidden. She has three pendents that represent Akatosh, Dibella, and Kyne. Not that anyone would here would know of the Nine Divines. Flanking the pendents connecting her pauldrons is Julianos on the right and Zenithar on the left. Moving down past the round slightly plane chest plate is some cloth and ..is that dragon scales? Dark grey with some pale worn blue the shine in the light. Moving lower she has a sort of baggy pants with some lighter armor sitting on top.

Her weapons can be seen clearly on her person, an oddly shaped shied hanging low on her back that looks oddly like a dragon. Two large weapons can be seen and likely has a knife or two hidden away. The sword on her side slightly hidden behind looks regal. From what the man could see it's silver and black with a sort of sun design near the handle. Another weapon on her left that looks like a very old and decorated war axe. Looks chasind.

Just as the scowling man was about to say something, surprise king Cailan just so happen to show up. "Loghain! I-" He stopped noticing Astrid with a wide smile. "Funny, was just about to talk about you lady Astrid." Tier Loghain had glanced over to the king when he spoke now looking back at Astrid with a judging look. "I see, you a grey warden recruit or a soldier recruit." He simply asked. Honestly she had been pondering over this.

At first she didn't want to be involved with another war but seeing how incompetent this king is, she questioned if this next battle will go over well like the rest. She wanted to help in some way. "No. I'm no grey warden recruit and I'm not sure if I truly want to be involved with this war. However I do want to help in some way. I do have skills as a blacksmith as well."

"We already have a few blacksmiths but having another on hand would help. Where did you come from miss Astrid?" Ah that question again, of course it's his job to make sure who's within the armies camp. Struggling to answer in truth, Loghain seem to catch on that. Lucky Astrid before he could say anything the king moved in.

"I was hoping to see your skills in a fight myself, would you care for a spar?" That was a sudden request, course the Tier scowls at his king. She never backs down from a request like that. Astrid loved to bar fight or clash steel in a friendly manner to get some energy out and to keep up in shape. Back at the tower she couldn't really do that a lot so she may have fallen behind on her battle skills. She gives him a playful smirk. "I accept your majesty."

He seems happy with that motioning her to follow him to a clearing where the soldiers were training and sparing. Some paused seeing the king with this 7 foot woman in toe to watch what will happen. I few saluted to him as he made it to the cleaning unsheathing his sword and shield he had on, Astrid does the same.

Most the soldiers at this point now has stopped to watch their king spar a woman the seemed out of place. Circling one another, they stare each other down watching for the first move. Astrid didn't have to wait long or be forced to strike first, Cailan leaped at her with his sword raised high. Good, he's fast in that ungodly clunky looking armor. She raised her nordic shield but keeps an eye on where the blade goes. His moves are predictable sadly. He does exactly as she thought he would and simply brings the bad down, using her superior strength it was like hitting a wall that wouldn't move. The blade slightly bounced off her shield not giving him time to recover, Astrid Shield bashes him in the chest shoving him back hard and far, almost knocking the man over.

Taken be surprise by this Astrid pushes forward coming in for another shield bash. Snapping out of his stupor Cailan blocks the attack with his shield, his feet dig into the ground trying to match strength. Pushing him off again but slightly weaker to keep him close she swings her blade as if to cut his head off, when he ducks. Dogging away acting quicker now that he seems to realize he shouldn't try to go easy on her. He started doing moves the seem far smarter now, Astrid preferred this.

The troops watched in awe as their king and this random warrior are on equal stance, but Loghain sees otherwise. She isn't even trying on her end, most of her moves on defense were fast, while her attacks on Cailan were slow as if to give him time to react. She was adding speed more and more, seeing Cailan was started to struggle he could see how capable of a warrior this woman was. She was battle hardened, skilled, strategic and kept her wits about her. He looked around a bit as the clashing of steel and the cheer of the men went on he spotted the Grey Warden Commander Duncan. Observing too.

Squinting at the dark skinned man wandering if he sees the same when the clashing stopped, looking over he sees the two in a deadlock of swords now. Shields cast aside. They were talking in hush whispers it looked like.

"Do you give sire?" The woman, Astrid in front of Cailan not even close to out of breath asked. "That depends my lady, altho I must admit I really am out of breath." She smirked looking at the king sweating his knickers off puffing a little but keeping his face in a manner as if yo say. 'I'm just getting started.' "A draw then." She proclaims loudly for everyone to hear. Even if no one won or lost, it seems seeing their king fight a strong warrior did well for moral.

This spar got their mind off the upcoming doom, giving them a bit of show and how good their king is. A simple lie but she'd rather encourage then making the king look like a fool for her own pride. She truly wanted to place this child in his place but there was a time and a place for that.

Picking his her shield and sheathing her silver/gold sword, it hit the light just right. Astrid walked back to the king who did the same and shook his hand in good faith. "I look forward to following you in battle King Cailan, I pray we will be victorious in the upcoming battle." She hid her worry, she had an odd sinking feeling when she said that. As if is was a lie.

"I admit I didn't believe you when you said you were skilled in battle. I'm glad I was proven wrong." Logan got her attention. Looking down at the older man who seems pleased with the spar. A quick glance at man beside her she sees an expression of shock for a split moment, before returning to his normal childish face. 'Is it cause how relaxed his face looks now?' She thought, the man truly did seem please for that split moment before his resting bitch face returned. 'Yep, must be rare.'

"Cailan we still need to go over the battle plans once more, a few things have come up that I must change." The man next to her side in defeat. "Fine fine, least I get a bit of rest first?" Astrid decided it was time to make her leave. "I will leave you two be, I thank you again for that moment of spar your worship." "Of course, and thank you. That spar was the best one I've had in a while." At this she does a small head bow before turning to the stables where midnight is.

Looking around as she heads back, she spots the majority of the grey wardens in a secluded area while Duncan and the recruits plus Alistair speaking to one another. She doesn't care to eavesdrop so she leaves them be favoring to just rest next to her stallion. Arriving, Midnight seemed happy now that she was back. Petting him on the snout and neck for a while as she observed the encampment just sitting there relaxing as she loves on her beloved companion.

Everyone running or walking around, she hears some people off in the middle with a podium with some priest or sort. Must be the chantry thing. Hearing the hammers fall where the smithies are, and the clashing of steel had resumed again. It reminded her of the 'Great' second war. That encampment was far larger but this reminded her of that time including the civil war she despised so much. After taking the throne she had managed to calm the war down and even convinced the rebel leader, Ulfric Stormcloak to cease the bloodshed. She had instantly place Talos back on the pantheon again declaring he truly did descend to godhood for she heard it from the dead herself in Sovngarde. More then half the nords were instantly pacified by this, feeling hopeful and happy. Ulfric however still stood by his words and his stance about the Empire as well as Skyrim belonging to the nords.

Astrid shot him down so fast. 'The snow elves were here first, we took it from.The fear they had of us made them attack first, we simply retaliated, but took it too far. Skyrim belongs to whoever calls it home.' Remembering that memory with a smile, that shut Ulfric down fast. The elves in Skyrim including the beasts races were thankful to her. She can't stand racism. It's ugly and hatful. Hate breeds only more hate, just as senseless violence. She likes any good fight like the next Nord but that solely depends.

Shaking her head from these thoughts she looks up and spots the warden recruits heading out this large door leading to some dense forest. She couldn't place a name. 'I really need to get my hands on a world map if I'm to start my search soon.' She thought glaring at the now closed door after the group left. Sighing she took this moment of peace to rest a little as she waited. Astrid wanted to see these darkspawn for herself, and help fight them.

Closing her eyes as she drifts off to sleep leaning on her black horse as he keeps watch over her.


End file.
